<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki helps by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779095">Loki helps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Loki tries to help after the Snap, Some Humor, his heart is in the right place really, not-Endgame compatible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Snap. Loki tries to help. It doesn't exactly go right. Hawkeye isn't amused either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Loki (non-romantic), Clint Barton/Laura Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint Barton morosely stared at the goose. The goose stared back at Hawkeye.</p><p>“Now dear,” Laura Barton shuffled over to her husband. “Please don’t be so upset. I’m sure that the – Loki was just trying to help.”</p><p>“I totally was!” Loki called out from his perch on the rooftop. “I needed to save you from the effects of Thanos’ cosmic snap, but this was the best I could come up with!”</p><p>Clint silently looked at his wife, at his own reflection – again, at their children, who were clearly enjoying their new adventure as goslings, playing in a pond.</p><p>“If I could come up here,” he turned once more to the Asgardian/Jotun/some non-definite alien brother/not-a-brother/a stepbrother/something-or-other to Thor.</p><p>“Well, you can,” Loki interrupted his…well, it was hard to say just what his and Burton relationship was, thought it was certainly not professional or healthy. “I’m a pigeon, you’re a goose, you can also fly, though not as well as I can-“</p><p>Clint took a deep breath, got a running start, flapped his current wings and had lift off, to the delighted cries of his children, (who were still too young to fly, no matter what their species were). He took to the air, made a circle, and flew directly towards Loki, who immediately took off himself, flying on his own new pigeon wings and keeping his distance from the irate currently not-an-archer, with more energy than he would normally use, but still not a lot of it.</p><p>“Come back here so that I could shake the [bleep] out of you!” Hawkeye yelled as the two birds flew through the air – Hawkeye annoyed, Loki less so, and the Barton children laughed and honked delightfully back down on the ground, (well, in the pond).</p><p>“Isn’t this adorable?” Laura turned to her girlfriend Natasha Romanov, aka the Black Widow, who was not amused herself.</p><p>“Laura. I’m a wood grouse hen, living in a barnyard,” she snapped, keeping one eye on Banner, who, as a wood grouse cock, again towered over most of the fowl in the barnyard, and was prancing around, looking very manly, or cocky, depending on who was talking about him. “The only reason as to why I am not up there, helping Hawkeye with the – Loki, are them,” she point-ed one of her wings at the Barton children. She looked away. “And Loki probably had good intentions, but he is still a – mostly – narcissistic jerk.”</p><p>“Okay,” Laura decided to pick her battles, as Banner walked over to Natasha and began to preen her. “Children, give Bruce and Natasha some privacy.”</p><p>The latter reluctantly complied.</p><p>End?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>